


Adult Angle

by manaika



Series: Fabulous Family Chronicles [7]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, heat wave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaika/pseuds/manaika
Summary: Being a teenager isn't easy, but neither is being an adult. Even on their best days Sano and Shinpachi are flying through work, relationships, parenting and life in general by the seam of their pants. Sometimes quite literally.1. Hot: Hot and lonely, Shinpachi indulges in some self love. Little does he know he's in for a surprise.





	Adult Angle

**Author's Note:**

> Although I didn't do pride month, have this little pwp for now. This will be a series of one shots, in the same manner as "Little Things", with the difference that it will be either of the supposed adults' take on life instead of Heisuke's.
> 
> Edited by the amazing galysh.

It was such a hot summer.

The heat has been impossible to bear without functional air conditioning, or at least a fan in the room. But even if one had the luxury of either of these necessities at their disposal, the heat seemed too intense to fight, even with the AC set to freezing cold. The heat wasn't merely all around you, it was _within you_, boiling deep inside your core that no amount of cold was able to reach. It made your limbs heavy and sedated your mind until a small act like moving seemed like a herculean task. People who said Osaka was bad in summer have clearly never visited Kyoto during these months. The heat was heavy and humid, the air unbreathable, burning your lungs. At the same time, it crept up your spine and made your skin tingle, like it was sizzling on a low, smouldering fire, about to be turned into a crispy bacon, or a juicy piece of steak. About to be grilled out of existence. About to be consumed. Restless with the lack of action.

But it wasn't exactly unpleasant either.

Though someone might disagree on that point with him.

Turning on the bed as his back was about to sweat through the covers, Shinpachi sighed.

Thinking about food, though pleasant, wasn't helping. It only made him hungry and being hungry meant he'd have to get up and go cook something, and right now he didn't feel like cooking. Too hot. Too restless. The air around him was cool from the AC blowing freezing gusts of wind his way, but despite that his body felt scorching hot. The lack of distraction was helping about as much as thinking of food was – exactly zero. He could read to distract himself, but all his favourites were on the bookshelves in the living room and he wasn't in the mood for 'Coin Locker Babies' lying on Sano's nightstand. There was an itch in his fingertips that spread over his entire body that he couldn't shake, tingling just beneath his skin, making him feel on edge.

It was a familiar sensation, Shinpachi noted and turned again, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks purely by physical memory. Heat that warmed his entire body, pooling in certain areas, much like currents of boiling water beneath the earth before they became a geyser. It was a natural reaction he reckoned. Whenever the heat of your body would rise, some parts were prone to become hotter than the rest. With heat came tension. With tension came stiffness. 

Usually Sano was around to help him with that, but his Shikoku born-and-raised husband wasn't bothered by the heat enough to cancel training, the maniac. At least their kids had enough sense to go to the pool instead. Not that Shinpachi didn't understand the kind of obsession that made you work out any time and any weather. When he had still been actively pursuing kendo, too much heat had sounded more like a convenient excuse rather than a good reason to pause practice. Dropping the sport and working in an air-conditioned office had made him lazy, Shinpachi concluded. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

Thinking about his husband was another thing not helping his current situation, he decided.

Maybe he should shower.

A cold shower at least sounded better than this unshakable agitation.

A cold shower could perhaps even lead to food, if it left him refreshed enough to go and stand next to the stove.

A cold shower sounded lifesaving.

Rolling over for a third time with the definite intention of getting up, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, head spinning for a moment, dizzy with heat, his shoulders slumping under the invisible weight of the air around him. He was about to stand up when his eyes caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. His naked chest – only an utter fool would wear a shirt in this weather – was glistening with moisture, covered by a fine sheen of sweat. His hair was mated and clung to his face, where the blush stood out on his cheeks, bright and red. His lips were parted in a desperate attempt of his lungs to get a sufficient amount of air, and the folds of his shorts in his lap, where the fabric caught around the hard shape of his dick, spoke for themselves.

It wasn't a bad look, he decided and subconsciously straightened, shower momentarily forgotten, as he was busy admiring himself.

It was no secret he had always liked his body.

Everyone who knew him had been exposed to his fits of vanity over his perfect muscles, more beautiful and sculpted than a marble statue of a Greek god. Muscles he had spent a ridiculous amount of time shaping and growing, not stopping until they were the embodiment of perfection, filling him with pride over his achievement. Muscles he didn't give up on even when he gave up kendo. Muscles that darkened Sano's eyes whenever Shinpachi pulled off his t-shirt, raking over his body with a look radiating insatiable hunger. The biceps his husband would grab whenever he was about to pull Shinpachi into a kiss. The triceps that would ripple, always catching in those amber eyes when Shinpachi grabbed the headboard for purchase.

Lifting his arm to run his hand over the nape of his neck, where Sano would touch him, keep him steady and grounded, unable to escape the scorching kiss they'd be engaged in by now, Shinpachi wondered if this was okay. At the same time, he asked himself why it wouldn’t be, watching his muscles stretch and fold as his hand moved from his neck to caress his chest. It had been a while since he’d indulged in a little bit of self-love, and he knew Sano wouldn't mind. After all it was Sano who always talked about the benefits of a healthy sex life and indulging yourself, gifting yourself a good time. And their relationship wasn't only about themselves and each other, but their other needs and desires as well. Always devoted, never obsessive.

And after the day he had, Shinpachi reached the conclusion that a good time was exactly what he needed.

Shinpachi cupped his pectoral, rubbing over the nipple the way Sano would have, feeling the shiver chase down his spine. The sensitivity of said body parts has always been a point of shame for him, until Sano's fingers and lips had found their way to them and sucked and pinched till the last drop of embarrassment was washed away with the remnants of their lust. The memory alone was enough to stir the fold of his shorts and Shinpachi bit his lip to stifle the small sound escaping him. He hated how out of control his voice was in such moments but pretending otherwise or trying to prevent it felt like cheating. Sano wouldn't spare him either. His other hand splayed on his stomach, nails raking over his abs, muscles flexing under the ghost of a touch. This time he couldn't prevent the sound of a quiet moan and when he looked back at his reflection in the mirror, he found his cheeks flushed brighter, his eyes darker and his body was now visibly shivering. He also discovered it had gone from feeling hot to being on fire, the pain of burning alive mixing with the incredible pleasure of the sensation. All of that, pooling at his crotch.

The shorts needed to go.

He decided it was a good thing he stopped bothering with underwear when at home, when he kicked off the offensive piece of clothing and leaned back to give himself a once over in the mirror, his image smirking back at him proudly. He had a nice dick. Perhaps a bit shorter than one would expect, but with a more than agreeable girth and a slight curve to the right, leaving a hint of asymmetry in his otherwise flawless physique. His left sack hung a little lower than his right in that natural, healthy way that only made his godly body look human and accessible. Up for grabs for anyone who dared.

Like Sano.

The thought of the hungry look the redhead would be giving him by now caused Shinpachi to sigh and spread his legs invitingly, as if Sano's hand should slide between them the same moment. He didn't touch himself however, because Sano wouldn't touch him either, not yet. Sano didn't like making short work of him, Sano liked his foreplay drawn out and slow. No, Sano would first run his hands down his thighs, spreading them with gentle force the same way Shinpachi did now, his eyes never leaving his mirror image, as it exposed himself to him, so perfect and seductive. His breath was coming in short gasps and the air around him seemed to burn despite the cool draft from the AC above him. No AC stood a chance against his natural heat, Shinpachi thought and his mirror self smirked back cockily.

A dexterous hand slid up his thighs, thumb and index finger wrapping themselves around his ballsack, while the middle finger pressed against his perineum teasingly. A jolt of pleasure shot from between his legs to his brain and his reflection's lips parted, an audible moan resonating through the empty room. A tongue darted out to lick at full, parted lips, the salty taste of his sweat tickling his taste buds as his reflection gasped for air, looking at him with pleading eyes. Begging. His cock, thick and heavy between his legs, gave a little jerk of want, and as he angled his hips for a better view of that gorgeous man opposite of him, a puckered hole twitched at him invitingly.

He bet Sano would have loved seeing that.

But alas, Sano was out training his merry bunch of juveniles to death and would not catch a glimpse of this personified perfection. More's the pity.

Reaching the conclusion that foreplay had been done justice, Shinpachi reached for the drawer where he kept the lube. Not that he needed it much anymore, but it made good things feel even better and Shinpachi had decided that he'd give himself the best this evening. He deserved to feel great, so he'd make himself feel great.

The slick liquid felt cool against his skin, which some might claim to be desirable in the current temperatures, but Shinpachi didn't want the cold anymore. He wanted the heat, the burning, sizzling, scorching fire, quivering through the air, charring his flesh and consuming his being. A droplet of sweat trickled down his temple and the tangy smell of perspiration and sex (his favourite) filled his nostrils as he stroked himself, his reflection panting, looking at him from behind heavy lashes, leaning slightly back, presenting him with a sultry, sensual view. Some of the hair he had carelessly combed back earlier had fallen into his face, obscuring half of his features in a tantalizing way.

Gorgeous.

Mesmerizing.

He pushed his slick fingers deeper inside, in search for that one spot that would give him the fire he craved and more, the thought crossing his mind that Sano wouldn't need this long to find it. He always knew how far to push those long, elegant fingers of his and precisely when and where to curve them. If it was Sano, Shinpachi would be already…

The train of thought was cut short by the explosive feeling when his fingers finally found his prostate.

A hoarse cry left him, his hips snapping forward, rocking into the sensation.

He curled his fingers, pressing against that incredible spot as hard as he could, back bending until he felt his shoulders hit the soft blanket below. A whiff of sandalwood caught in his nostrils and for a dizzying moment he almost believed that he was in his lover's arms, before remembering that it was Sano's half closer to the wardrobe that he was lounging on. What an odd thing to happen, he thought to himself as his fingers slipped in an out of him in rough thrusts. When had he rolled over to Sano's half of the bed in the first place? Had it been a subconscious thing? Or was this something his body had planned all along, but his heavy mind failed to register?

He didn't know.

It didn't matter.

What mattered was that intoxicating scent filling his senses as he felt his muscles tighten, climax approaching with the force of a tidal wave, crushing and inevitable. He was stroking himself now, in tandem with the pounding of his fingers, captive to the impatient rhythm of the blood drumming in his ears. And despite being alone, he couldn't help but cry out for his lover, his very core calling for him.

"Sano…!"

What he didn't expect was an answering grunt.

He sat up abruptly, his head spinning once again, but even through the hazy blur he recognized the fire of his lover's hair, flowing like molten lava on top of the slaked lime of his skin.

"Sano!"

He wanted to stop what he was doing, embarrassment of being caught in the unholy act overhauling his mind, but his body was already too far gone to listen to such a trite impulse, as it continued to chase his orgasm with even more vigour. His eyes finally sharpened into a state of semi-focus; vision still blurred by heat but rapt by the countenance his lover displayed. Sano looked a proper mess, his ivory face set ablaze, lips parted, breath coming in shallow gasps, sweat trickling down his face like steam on a lid about to blow off.

He still wore his track pants and black racer back, darker still in the middle, where the moisture of workout had sweated through the fabric. He must have just returned from training, not even having the chance to shower. Shinpachi wondered what could have distracted him from the lifesaving cool of the water. Was it a sound he had made that had caught his attention? Then how long had he been standing there, witness to the depraved tryst his lover indulged in? And when had the hand snuck into his pants to jerk himself off with the same impatient motions as Shinpachi?

It was that last observation that sent him over the edge, the guttural moan arising from the darkest depths of the fire consuming his core.

"_Sano!!!_"

His hips all but catapulted forward, rocking into each rush of heat pulsing through his body.

Despite the overwhelming sensation he was aware of the arms wrapping around him, anchoring him and keeping him safe, grounding him in a way that felt sure and secure. Like home. The intense scent of sandalwood, sweat and musk overpowered him, causing his head to spin out of control in the whirlpool of sensations.

"Look!" The commanding voice came out of nowhere, filtering through the haze and he couldn't suppress another moan when a firm hand yanked his hair back, forcing him to look up. His mirror image greeted him like a lustrous feast, flushed and soaked from head to toe, come spurting from the heavy, dark dick in abrupt shots, eyes lidded, lips parted, completely debauched with three fingers knuckle deep in his ass…

"Fuck!"

It drew another wave of spurts from a profundity within him that he didn't know he possessed, as he was forced to watch his thighs tremble and pelvis twitch like it should never stop again.

Until it did.

His body shook with aftershocks, once, twice, before his hand finally slipped out of him and he let himself fall backwards onto the soft sheets, drink in that rich scent again and regain his breath with shallow, desperate gasps.

"Fuck… Oh god…"

His mind incapable of formulating anything else other than profanities, he swatted the muscular arm just within his reach when he heard the amused snicker from beside him.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." The innocence in his tone was infuriating.

What a greeting, huh?

"You were laughing. Holy shit..." he pushed himself up again with moaning muscles to finally give the man a proper look. "Okaeri?" He raised an eyebrow and another amused snicker was his answer.

"Tadaima," Sano chuckled. "Though, the usual sake would have sufficed as a greeting, this was a pretty pleasant treat. I should come home early more often."

"You should! And to be fair, I _would_ have waited, but it was so _hot_ and I was _so alone_…"

"I'd say you found a pretty good way to beat the time." Sano smirked; their faces somehow closer than before. Shinpachi simply hummed in answer and leaned in.

When they parted the trickle of sweat had turned into a steady flow and breathing was even harder than before, but Shinpachi figured he could blame it all on the heat. Whether said heat was caused by the weather or something else… Sano didn't need that information. And Shinpachi had ways to make sure he didn't care.

"How long have you been watching, anyway?" He asked, licking a spot just below the ginger hairline behind the ear, considering the shuddering breath that followed a worthy reward.

"Depends…" Came the cheeky answer. "How long have you been fingerfucking yourself?"

Shinpachi bit down on the lobe, the responding sigh making him quiver.

"Whatever happened to training?" His hand was roaming the still clothed thigh, hidden by the dark fabric like it was the dead of winter.

"Heat free," Sano gasped. "It's forty degrees outside, that's an actual health risk."

Oh. Made sense.

His lips roamed down the milky skin and Sano craned his neck, long fingers finding purchase on Shinpachi's pectoral, pinching his nipple ever so slightly, causing a shudder to wreck his body.

"You still have to go to the dance studio later though, right?" He bit down on the clavicle, nails digging through fabric into flesh, finding satisfaction in the subtle roll of hips.

"Air-conditioned space. Practice never stops there." It was with pleasure that Shinpachi took note of the breathy quality gaining in his lover's voice.

"You better relax while you can." He smirked into Sano's chest, planting a kiss onto his solar plexus. "By the way." He announced, letting his hand slip from Sano's thigh into his lap, pressing right onto the hottest part. "Want help with this?"

The hips bucked sharply accompanied by a low sound, but he didn't let them, pushing down with all his strength, utterly delighted when Sano squirmed beneath him.

"Is that an actual question?"

Thank god Sano wasn't one to ever lose his wit.

"Nah."

Later, when they both were hot, sweaty, and equally drowsy with satisfaction did either of them consider the possibility to move in order to get a cold shower. 'Consider' being the keyword. Anything requiring movement was right now in the optional category. Because as a general knowledge between those sporting an academic degree, movement generated heat. And as far as Shinpachi was concerned, he had his fair share of that for time being. A glance towards Sano told him his husband felt about the same.

"Hey." It came suddenly and the unexpected sound startled Shinpachi. He had not expected Sano to speak so early, but then again Sano's composure was always flawless. Except when it wasn't, in which case it was regained in record time. Shinpachi envied him so much sometimes.

"Hm?"

"I know why I was home sooner than I should have been, but what about you? Weren't you something like two hours earlier than usual? Did the AC break or did Serizawa-san finally fire your ass?"

Shinpachi snorted. "Neither. I had finished all the work I had, because everyone else is too slow to keep up with me and give me new one. Because, you know. Without Hirayama-san's data and Niimi-san's tables I'm down half of my work. To be fair, I did want to stick around, make myself useful and pretend like I was working, but then Niimi-san decided to be a dick and I figured that I'd rather deal with the heat than him. So, I went to Serizawa-san and asked if I could clock out early today, and since I've got a metric ton of overtime he let me."

"I imagine that went over well."

"Hm," Shinpachi hummed, remembering Niimi-san's expression with twisted delight. For a moment he had hoped the snake would pop a vein, but in the end, he had managed to swallow it down. Hirama-kun's offended expression made up for it though. Thank god Shinpachi had Shimada to have his back.

The mildly resigned sounding sigh next to him brought him back to the present.

"And here I was hoping you finally quit."

Shinpachi felt a small fire start somewhere deep in his gut again, disturbing his calm, this one however much darker than the ones before.

"Sano…"

Thankfully, Sano's stomach chose the exact same moment to growl. Shinpachi, grateful for the excuse, took the bait.

"Hungry?" He asked, sitting up and casting a glance over his shoulders.

And he saw it. He saw the spark of argument heat up the molten gold of Sano's eyes, he knew it was right there on the tip of his tongue and behind the crease of his frown. It was rising between them, it fed the flame of the unspoken words and grew. A fire so hot it could have burned everything they ever built together, but at the same time darker and colder than any other inferno they had come to face, fed by impatience, stubbornness and pride, all growing apace in the feverish season. He heard every word Sano wanted to say even before his lips parted…

"Starving."

He couldn't hold back the sigh of relief when Sano stepped down as well, instead of insisting on picking up where they had left off the last time they clashed over this particular topic.

"Tell you what," Shinpachi spoke, licking the sweat off his lips, noting how hot his skin still was. "You help me shower and I'll see what I can do about it."

After all, what better use for a cold shower than to cool their heads? And while the necessary movement generated heat, it also provided the perspective with a different angle, so maybe it was an effort worth taking.

"Help you shower." Sano raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wash my back," Shinpachi clarified with a smirk. Another spark went off between them, but this one far more stimulating than the dark, angry ones.

"Deal."

He reached out his hand, and Shinpachi helped him up, the both of them standing on wobbly legs. Shinpachi's eyes fell on the mess his… _indulgence_ had turned their room into and took a moment to survey it. The stains in the carpet would be fun to get out and some of his come had landed on the mirror that had been such an inappropriate, but exciting partner earlier.

"Sorry," he said. "I guess I gave you a lot of work."

"Don't sweat it." Shinpachi couldn't help but snort at the pun and he turned in time to see Sano wink at him. "It's all in all a small price to pay. Good quality porn for an hour of cleaning, that's a bargain."

Shinpachi barked a laugh.

"Don't forget the food."

"Oh, it's an all-inclusive. Lucky me."

"I wouldn't call it luck," Shinpachi countered and dislodged himself from Sano to open one of the drawers on their dresser. "It's more like a constant baptism of fire, really."

It was Sano's turn to laugh. "And here I thought we were at the 'Dante's Inferno' stage."

This made Shinpachi turn around from where he was grabbing a pair of clean towels. Sano rarely – if ever – made a clever literature reference like that. Although it was true that he was slowly reading through all the classics and Shinpachi remembered recommending him the 'Divine Comedy' some while ago. The accomplished smirk on his husband's face was mocking and endearing in equal measure and Shinpachi turned his stunned gaze away before he made a dick out of himself.

"Inferno's right at least," He muttered loud enough to be heard and threw the towels over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom, casting his lover a beckoning smirk. He didn't need to look to know Sano was right behind him, alight with fire once again. The shower was bound to get steamy.

**Author's Note:**

> "Coin Locker Babies" is a novel by Ryuu Murakami, the Japanese Henry Miller. Sano's been borrowing Shinpachi's books for a while and asking for recs, which Shinpa happily provides. The idea for this came from a tumblr post, which imagined Sano's ritual before bed to be just reading a book. And while I don't see him as much of a book type, it was a nice image to idulge, so I implemented it in this way. He DOES regret never having paid attention in school.
> 
> "Okaeri." & "Tadaima." The traditional Japanese greeting of one coming home, loaded with meaning. There is no direct translation but I usually hide it behind "I'm back." / "Welcome home." but decided to write it out here. Usually when someone enters a home they aren't a member of (e.g. visiting a colleague, friend, boyfriend, lover) they say "Ojamashimasu." (Sorry to bother you.) This changes when they move in with their lover and their home becomes shared. The two greetings go hand in hand with the partings "Ittekimasu." / "Itterashai." which also have no translation but mean something like "I'm going." / "Be back." Their deeper meaning is very well explained [here](https://cotoacademy.com/ittekimasu/). 
> 
> And last but not least, the "heat free" that Sano mentions is something you get in countries that get too hot (I know it from Greece, but it's also in a lot of southern European countries). It's when temperatures rise to a certain degree (I know it as 40°C in shade), labour laws bind the employer to put the workers off duty in case air conditioning can't be provided (e.g. construction site, excavations), because it's a health hazard. I don't know whether it exists in Japan as well, but if it doesn't consider this artistic licence.


End file.
